The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash : CUPCAKES
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: it's that time of year once again my little ghouls goblins skeletons ghosts witches and little minions here we have a Nightmare Night /Halloween Special for you lot to enjoy and review I like to hear back read the feedback rated M for murder and gore
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash

Halloween / Nightmare Night Special : _**CUPCAKES**_

_**A/N: Oh hello reader what your about to read will either make you cry destroy your monitor or vomit either way enjoy this special on Halloween / Nightmare Night **_

The American Doctor and Rainbow Dash along with Scootaloo and Silver Spoon were in the front room just talking about there latest adventure in the Doctor Who universe .

"I don't think those Daleks will be messing with me Doctor Whooves or the 10th Doctor though it is nice to see the human version of him ,However though something did crop into my mind" said Adam while drinking some coffee . Ever since Derpy introduced him to baking muffins the American doctor thought of having a cup of coffee to accommodate the muffin every morning . "Well don't keep us in suspense what is it" said RD curious .

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could oh I don't' know maybe visit an alternate time line and you all know that I'm referring to …..'CUPCAKES'" said Adam with a toothy grin . And that was when some how the TARDIS came to life and started to work the controls on it's own as if someone or somepony gained control . The doors were closing on there own and already the date was being set for the same month April 5th,1003 C.E. And already it started to fade in and out several times before it was sent on it's way toward a universe /timeline.

**Universe : MLP FIM **

**Timeline : CUPCAKES **

**Date : April 5th,1003 C.E. **

Adam and the others rushed toward the main room to figure out what was going on . "Scoots Silver spoon try to regain control on either console Rainbow help me rework the main console here we have to regain control and get back to our timeline" said Adam in a commanding voice . They did what they were told and sure enough Silver Spoon was able to report in .

"Doctor I think somepony was able to hack past the firewall and get in when you mentioned Cupcakes the thing is none of us know who but I have strange feeling that somepony is playing a cruel trick on us" said Silver Spoon already on the ball .

"Yup that could be it but we have to figure out who and how they were able to pull it off" said Adam already working various buttons and levers .

Sure enough the TARDIS faded in and out until the TARDIS became solid and safe to step out .

"Hmm the temporal sensors say that we are in the right place then again the atmosphere feels …. off"said Adam already feeling uncomfortable . Rainbow was already feeling a bit creept out but knew she had to stick with her doctor no matter what .

"Listen we have to head into Ponyville and find out what's going on" said Adam already knowing in his mind that it was Pinkie Pie the very cupcake killer and the one that kills this timelines Rainbow Dash . But how was he to prove it how was he to get close to her enough to snap some evidence to prove evidence .

_Hmm this is going to be hard to prove and knowing this timeline's Pinkie Pie _Thought Adam as he was trying to figure out the best way . "Uh Doctor if you didn't notice we have a pink blur coming right at us" said Rainbow trying to warn her doctor . Adam looked up and sure enough was able to step side her so she would collide head first with the dirt .

_Now that's funny if I had a camera _ Thought Adam while snickering inwardly . The Pink Pony got up and sure enough started to speak almost at 20 miles an hour .

_Yup just like my timelines pinkie but lets see if she has a dark side to her _Thought Adam as he told her that they were from a very very very far away town called Paradise Estates . Sure enough she told the family that she was going to throw a party just for them . Soon enough she got up and bounced back to Sugar Cube corner and started to plan the party .

"Alright lets figure out what she's …. really planning we know that this times lines Twilight Applejack Rarity and Fluttershy wouldn't be able to help but I know a pony who can besides they say at night or during broad daylight that you can hear the screams of a pony being slowly tortured I wanna see if that's true" said Adam working on a plan .

"Look if that's true then shouldn't we at least leave the girls at the TARDIS and go from there" suggested Rainbow . She was unaware of it but in this timeline or universe she is dead .

"Hmmm that is a good idea but I have one as well how about we attend the party and observe her on her mood then catch her in the act of torturing another pony then go from there" said Adam. "Hmm that sounds good but we CAN'T involve the girls in this besides they have already seen enough death already in that other universe" said RD serious as any mother would be .

"Very well but the way I see it we will have to make sure that NOpony sees us when we do this" said Adam as serious as anyone Timelord would be . "Alright your in the drivers seat ,but how are we going to catch her in the act?" asked Rainbow confused as hay.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can work this out" said Adam . A few hours later everything was explained to the girls in which they could monitor any changes in the space time continuum using the temporal sensors . "Sounds good , oh and be sure to stay in the TARDIS me and Rainbow are going to lock you inside while we are out" said Adam . "Yea what the American Doctor said" said Rainbow jabbing her thumb toward her doctor . And sure enough the two walked out and locking the door behind them and headed back into town disguised as as a unicorn and a pegasus.

Of course they didn't need to change there names well Rainbow had to so she wouldn't get noticed by this timeline's Mane 6 now 5 . "Rainbow from what I have heard disappearances are happening all over in one city from what I can tell ponies including this timeline's Rainbow Dash have disappeared and were never seen again and it's obvious that they all happened at this timeline's Sugarcube Corner we have to expose her for who and what she is" said Adam already making sure that his plan works . " But how are we going to expose her?" asked Rainbow curious and yet confused.

"Easy all we have to do is make sure is that our 'numbers' don't come up it's that simple" said Adam simplyfing it for her . Sure enough her name was Firefly .

"though I hate this 'get up' I suppose we may have to expose her for what she is" said Rainbow known as 'Firefly' "Listen if anypony starts to ask who you are your Firefly the ….. most daring flier in all of Paradise Estates" said Adam . "And what about you surely your going to need a Pony name" said Firefly . "Yea well trust me I'm known as 'Clockwork'" said Adam changing his name to Clockwork .

He was a black stallion with a hour glass cutie mark he had a black and red mane and tail to match . While Rainbow aka Firefly was a pink mare with two lightning bolts for her cutie mark and her mane was blue same with her tail .

"There is no way Pinkie would find us two out" said Adam . Of course not many ponies were out during this time of day most stayed inside others were either at the park or at school or working on the weather team .

"Alright now then Pinkie said she was planning a party for the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash all we have to do is show up and go from there and explain to them that we are …. 'cousins' of them and said that they couldn't make it" said Clockwork.

"yea sounds good" said Firefly and they were on there way toward Sugarcube corner to expose Pinkie for what she is" said Adam. Sure enough they made and that was when she was working on a cake for the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash . "Excuse me uh Pinkie was it we have some rather bad news … our cousins Adam and Rainbow Dash couldn't make it to the party your planning as we had to come in there place" said Clockwork.

"Hmmmm Okie Dokie Lokie" said Pinkie bouncing away back into the kitchen .

"Now if I remember right her trap door should be somewhere in this very bakery" whispered Adam as they both found a table near the window to discuss what was going to happen next in there plan .

"Alright if her 'trap door' is here then how come she hasn't drawn any ponies number?"asked Firefly . "Hard to say she might be busy with possibly baking some cupcakes or maybe working on some other pastry don't know yet" said Adam realizing that nopony was starring at them at all. Of course Ponyville is still bustling with ponies .

It was later in the evening when she drew a number and upon realization Clockwork and Firefly was able to breath easy when it wasn't there's it was however it was the name of a faceless pony that even Adam didn't know but had heard about once or twice the ponies name was none other than … Bon Bon of course not even this timelines Lyra Heartstrings was aware of it not even this timeline's Celestia nor Luna .

_It's weird shouldn't Celestia be aware even Luna be aware of it all …. No me and Rainbow will have to wait but how do I even get in contact with them _Thought Clockwork though even though there disguises were working at the time something seemed off a bit . _But what is it that seems off Pinkie Pie being a psycho or something else completely well whatever it is I do plan to stop this but i'll have to wait and somehow catch her in the act … but how it's not like she's going to wait … hang on that gives me some time to at least show her something to back up what I saw_ Thought Adam as he casted a spell on the trap door that was able to no only allow him to leave his body much a human would to become a soulreaper and when that happened he saw the slow torture of Bon Bon as her cutie mark was being removed as was her skin blood was spilling from each of the cuts as it was being spilled into the buckets her organs were being as Pinkie would call it 'harvested' for her 'special ingredient' for her cupcakes .

"Weird it's like she can't even see me this should be a peace of cake" said Clockwork . As he floated toward the place where he saw most if not every single pony stuffed and displayed as something you would see in the carrousel Boutique but instead of clothes custom designed what Clockwork made him vomit it was the stuffed pegasus body of Rainbow Dash along with other ponies such as Trixie and Gilda he quickly shot through the door and back into his body and both made a bolt for the door and were gone .

_That was WAY weird !_Thought Adam as they made it toward the nearest building to catch a breath . "What they hay did you see what made you up and bolt like that?" asked Firefly confused . "It was the body of this timeline's Rainbow Dash remember the fanfic that I read to you ? Well apparently it happened here for real" said Adam .

Firefly only nodded her head in which they walked toward the building which read 'CAREOSEL BOUTIQUE' on it . "This is got to be the right place" said Clockwork . Sure enough he knocked on the door in which a british like mare answered it . "Oh hello darlings how can I help i'm currently closed for business until tomorrow" said the Mare known as Rarity . "Listen can we come in we are investigating the disappearances of this town known as Rainbow Dash here in Ponyville" said Clockwork .

"Oh do come in come in would you like some Tea or coffee for that matter?" asked Rarity . The two ponies walked inside which Sweetie Belle was taking a bath at the moment . "My little sister is taking a bath at the moment i'll happily answer any questions that you may ask" said Rarity while walking toward the kitchen to make either tea or coffee . She came back in which neither one has introduced themselves . "OH where are my manners how unlady like of me, I am Rarity ponyvilles fashionista" said Rarity with pride in her tone of voice .

"I'm Clockwork and this is my partner Firefly" said Clock gestering a hoof toward his pegasus partner . "OH well you said you had some questions for me" said Rarity more than ready .

"Yes we were headed toward the place known as sugarcube Corner what I saw in the trap door was shocking and well lets just say that it would make you … upchuck what you had for dinner ,what I saw was a stuffed body of a blue rainbow clolored pegasus along with several other ponies" said Clockwork . Rarity kept the urge to vomit in which she was shocked .

"Who in Equestria would do this to Rainbow Dash what pony in there right mind would do this" said Rarity in relization as to what happened . "Now tell us everything that you remember and take your time at this" said Clockwork with a calm yet soft manner . "Okay it all started just a couple of days ago I was working the Carrisoul Boutique as normal and on a daily bases I would go and spend time with my friends Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy and …. Rainbow Dash , only on that day she was doing some tricks and had to make a quick dash to get there at sugarcube Corner when she got there a few hours later she didn't come out it was Twilight who got worried thinking she pulled a prank on us we all laughed it off thinking it was a prank until we realized it wasn't a prank at all none of us knew it at the time well none of us except Fluttershy did and she somehow found out that her friend from Flight School the very pony that stuck up for her was gone for good oh the poor mare cried her eyes out we all tried to comfort her but it was no use hay none of us know it is one of us that did it and we can't even prove it that Pinkie did it" said Rarity with a small tear escaping her eyes . All through what she told the two what she saw and witnessed that day.

_That explains almost what I saw first hand or was it hoof … doesn't matter in any case I think the next pony that we need to talk to is Fluttershy in hopes that maybe we can get some answers out of her but for the moment we should stay here _Thought Adam . Sure enough the coffee and tea were done .

"I didn't know if you would like one or the other so I made both" said Rarity . "I'm guessing it's a serve yourself kinda thing right?" asked Clockwork going into the kitchen to get himself some coffee. "Yes as i'm not up to it to bring your coffee or tea to you at the moment" said Rarity as she collapsed on the couch exhausted no wanting to move . Both Clockwork and Firefly had felt as if two nails had been driven through there hearts . "Firefly listen this isn't going to be easy we have to head back to the TARDIS and see what we can find from there" said Clockwork finishing up his coffee. "Yea same here though this isn't going to be easy besides figuring out who this mystery killer is that's going to be well tricky" said Firefly with a crack in her voice .

"Trust me I know lets finish this up and head back" said Clockwork . Sure enough they quietly snuck out of the clothes shop and walked back toward the TARDIS as the main power was shut off but everything was running on a generator . Of course both Scootaloo and Silver spoon were up in there rooms sleeping .

Luckily the TARDIS doors shut behind themselves in which Adam and Rainbow got to work at looking up the various ponies who would have a criminal background until one pony came up one of the bearers of the elements of harmony . "It can't be … Pinkie Pie?" asked Rainbow confused . "Yea even I have a hard time to believe it but this is all we have to go with sooner or later we are gonna have to reveal who really are sooner or later but for now since she's comitted .

_**NAME : Pinkamena Diane Pie (Pinkie Pie)**_

_**SPECIES: Earth Pony**_

_**ABILITIES : None**_

_**SPECIAL TALENT : Throwing Parties **_

_**BIOGRAPHY : Pinkie Pie was born on a Rock farm with her original Parents before she moved to Ponyville and lived with the cakes . Since then she started to meet the ponies there who were friendly enough and nice enough and since then she thew parties that was where she met Applejack Rarity Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash (Dashie ,RD ,Skittles ,Colors or Rainbow Crash) it wasn't till much later till she met Twilight Sparkle in which she was trying to defeat Nightmare Moon with what she read in a book 'The Elements of Harmony' it was said that it was an old ponies tail that the 'Mare in the Moon' was a myth couldn't be proven in which she was wrong it came true during the summer sun celebration . Since then they went on various adventures in which on one of them Twilight became a princess since then none of them were prepared for what was going to happen next one of them turned murder and took out various ponies such as Trixie Gilda and others of course not even Rainbow Dash was aware of it at all either and she like the others fell victim to it all . **_

_**CRIMINAL HISTORY : Murder ,Cannibalism ,Torture , and Ponynapping **_

_**FRIENDS : Twilight Sparkle (Princess) ,Applejack ,Fluttershy ,Rarity and Rainbow Dash (Deceased)**_

"Perfect looks like we have everything we need to convince not only this Twilight Sparkle along with her other friends Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity whom we had just met" said Adam . Rainbow couldn't agree more and she was more than ready to take down Pinkie . "Listen lets get some rest" said Adam sure enough he saved the document and printed it out and folded it up in a nice square and put it in a folder for him and his partner to show . All they had to do was convince them somehow it wasn't going to be easy.

_**TBC in the next chapter : Convincing the other ponies . **_

"Listen Applejack you have to believe us we have proof in which it shows Pinkie Pie as a killer if you wont listen to us then read this" said Clockwork handing her the folder .

"Alright but if yer both lying to me then i'm bucking ya into the next year yah hear" threatened Applejack . "We get it" replied Firefly. She opened it an sure enough it was true everything she read was true and right on the bit .

"It it can't be why why would she do this to us , we thought we could trust her and now she goes and does this well sugarcube you have me convinced ah think we need to show this to Twilight in hopes she would be able to figure out what's going on" said Applejack putting the peace of paper back into the folder and handing it back to Clockwork .

In which both he and Firefly along with Applejack both galloped In full speed toward the library of course the folder was secured in a saddlebag .

They finally made it and of course Twilight also read it and was shocked at what she read the crimes everything fell right into place .

"Clockwork if this is true then I'll tell Rarity you three stay here" said Twilight taking off in full flight out of the library and toward the Carousel Boutique. "Ah mean why why would she do this ah thought we were friends" said AJ about to break down in tears for the first time .

"Go ahead Applejack let it all out" said Firefly in a soothing tone . "Yea it ain't good to keep it all bottled up like that it'll hurt ya bad" said Clockwork . Finally she broke down and just wrapped her hooves around Clockwork and just cried hard as her tears were staining his black leather trench coat he didn't care . Of course Firefly did the same thing as well she just wrapped her hooves around Applejack as well.

_**A Pink Pony brought to Justice in a different Timeline and revealing of Applebloom **_

"Pinkie Pie by order of her highness Princess Celestia and Princess Luna your under arrest for Murder Cannibalism Torture and Ponynapping come with us and we won't hurt you " said The Guard reading out the charges brought before her also reading the cuffs but the next thing she did surprised him .

Of course she made a bolt for it but the guards were too slow to stop her in which it was revealed that Applebloom was her assistant who was also in full gallop right behind her . A few Earthpony guards gave chase but eventually lost her .

Pinkie and Applebloom both made a run for it toward the Everfree Forrest . " Alright find her and bring her to Canterlot to be brought before the Princesses she has to be somewhere and find that filly as well she may have a part as well" ordered the commander .

The pegasus and unicorn guards went in first followed by the earth pony guards . Meanwhile Adam and Rainbow revealed themselves before Pinkie and Applebloom made there escape .

"Uh hey ya" said Adam . "Ah understand that you had to disguise yourselves believe me but ya didn't have to lie about your names" said Applejack a bit angry . "If we did tell you then you would want Rainbow to remain here" said Adam with his arms crossed .

"Ah guess you bring up a good point,But it was wrong of you both to lie like that but there is a reason but lyin's lyin no matter what the reason" said Applejack calming down a bit .

"That is true in which we do apologize" said Adam Rainbow didn't want but she didn't have any choice and she did the same as well. Finally everything was settled and sure enough everything was explained .

"Okay so let me get this straight your a Timelord and your his assistant along with two fillies ? And you travel in a box called the T.A.R.D.I.S. standing for Time and Relevention Dimension In Space ,This is shocking" said Twilight a bit confused . In which she wrote a letter to Princess Celestia explaining the whole situation and she had spike send it . In a few seconds she got a reply from her fellow Princess and mentor

_My Dear Princess and Faithful student ,_

_I already am aware of the situation at hoof and as of this moment we have the criminals being brought to Canterlot as we speak which is why I along with my sister Luna are going to teleport all of you to the castle so the human known as 'Adam Seville' can explain everything before criminals get here . Also on another note I also have brought ahead the fillies in which they explained most of it that is why I am bringing all of you … in which I only hope that Rainbow Dash his 'companion' can help fill in the the blanks for us also Luna would like to know as well _

_Signed Princess Celestia _

In which all of them were enveloped in a white bright light were gone leaving Spike confused . Meanwhile the American Doctor felt wheezy but was able to shake it off . "Now then i'd like to know what is going on here?" asked Celestia .

"Your highness so far everything is going to plan and the criminal Pinkie pie was found as was her assailant Applebloom ,also your highness one other thing Captain Shinning Armor is on his way as well as Princess Cadence" said the guard waiting to be dismissed.

"Your dissmissed guard" said Celestia . Sure enough he left Rainbow filled in the gapes and Adam however did the same thing . "Now I understand your a Timelord and from a diffrerent time line and are wondering why your T.A.R.D.I.S. Was brought here right?" asked Celestia .

"wow your good and yes we would like to know what is going on here" said Adam a bit miffed . "Very well I was the one that brought you all here because you have the resources to get the job done nopony was made aware that there was a killer among them let alone one of the elements of harmony at that" said Celestia sadly .

"NO wonder my TARDIS was acting up , well your forgiven for making my TARDIS act up like that now then mind if I give the orders to have her … oh I don't' know thrown in the dungeon?" asked Adam.

"I wouldn't mind at all besides it shouldn't have happened like this" said Luna sadly walking into the thrown room with her dark blue mane flowing ever magically . "Believe me I didn't wanna do this but apparently what I found when we looked up her profile shocked us as well" said Adam .

"Listen guys it's good to see you all remember that your Rainbow Dash is free as a pegasus but she's also in your hearts and memories as well remember that" said Rainbow Dash .

"Don't ya worry none RD we will besides things just won't be the same when ya'll leave" said AJ with a frown on her face . Fluttershy was very very very quite but when she saw Dash she threw her hooves around her and cried . Twilight however shed a single tear at the reunion before her Rarity however also shed a few tears at the reunion as well.

"Listen Flutters I may not be the same Rainbow Dash that stood up for you in Flight school but she's in your heart and memory as well when you feel down look toward the sky and you may see a colorful rainbow with a rainboom as well" Rainbow Dash softly . Fluttershy looked up and smiled for the first time in weeks .

Hours later Pinkie Pie was brought in along with Applebloom it came as a shock to her own older sister . Of course Celestia did a memory spell and was shocked at what she saw Twilight did the same spell and saw the samething as well as did Luna and Cadence all four princesses were shocked and angry .

"Guards take this filth toward the dungeon but leave the filly we are to scan her memory as well the final punishment will delivered tomorrow" ordered Adam . Sure enough Pinkie was hauled away all strapped in a cart . Sure enough Applebloom was scanned with a memory spell and that was when Scootaloo was so angry that she punched Applebloom right in the head and even kicked her as well with everything she had .

While Silverspoon wouldn't got for violence she allowed it . Of course she had a concussion and a broken hoof . "Guards haul this garbage out of here it disgusts me looking at her" said Adam in a royal manner . "Yes sir" said the guards .

Shining armor was filled in and even he too was angry at the current situation but saw the ponies or humans responsible for saving anymore ponies being chopped up and baked into the next 'batch' of baked goods . "Hey your Adam right?" asked Shining Armor . "Yea that's me" replied the American Doctor . "You and your companions did a great job in saving so many ponies I can't begin to thank you enough" said Shining armor softly .

"I did like anypony would do" replied Adam . "Well thank you I don't know what I would have done with out my Twily" said Shining Armor while looking toward his sister and wife .

"That's Understandable but both ponies are going to be replaced and I think I know which ponies the REAL Firefly and a pony that's like Pinkie but different her name is Surprise you can find them in the white tail woods in a house I think called 'Paradise Estate' it should still be there" said Adam giving the map of Equestria that he also printed out .

" I know that they won't be able to replace either Rainbow Dash nor Pinkie but it's worth a shot" said Adam. "Thank you i'll have them brought here" said Shining Armor with his new assignment .

"Well we had better get going" said Adam as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and called his TARDIS .

"Remember Everypony never forget your Rainbow Dash I know she represents the element of Loyalty same with Pinkie remember the good times you spent with them" said Adam in which himself Rainbow Scootaloo and Silver Spoon walked toward the TARDIS and stepped inside already being humans .

The black and red TARDIS faded in and out several times before it was truly gone and on it's way back toward there own timeline . Meanwhile Shining Armor found both Firefly and Surprise and had them both brought up to speed in which they became replacements for Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie but nopony in Ponyville will ever forget what happened not a single pony …. not even the cakes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Discovery of the Missing Ponies

_**Location : Ponyville**_

_**Timeline : Cupcakes **_

_**Date : May 5th,1003 C.E.**_

Adam and Rainbow were still in shock after reading Pinkie Pies file and didn't know what to do but knew who to go to . "Rainbow in order to approach Fluttershy about this we are going to have to in disguise about this we can't reveal ourselves in this time" said Adam already printing out the file and a picture of the former element of laughter .

"Look I know trust me this timelines Fluttershy must be broken when she found out about this timelines Rainbow Dash" replied Rainbow more than ready to become Firefly once again . Sure enough he activated the disguise feature to transform them back into the ponies that are there disguises known as Clockwork and Firefly .

They headed out of the TARDIS and sure enough Scootaloo and Silver Spoon were back at work getting some of the systems back online . Meanwhile 'Clockwork' and 'Firefly' were on there way toward Fluttershy's cottage .

"Something tells me that this is going to be the same Fluttershy as in our own timeline" said Clockwork as he and Firefly were standing in front of the door toward Fluttershy's Cottage .

"Well here it goes" muttered Firefly wanting to get this over with . Sure enough Clockwork knocked on the door a few times before Fluttershy was able to get to it . "Oh um can I uh help you two?" asked the timid yellow pegasus.

"Yes I'm Clockwork and this is my partner Firefly we need to ask you some questions about your friend can we come inside?" asked Clockwork already introducing himself and his partner . Already memories were resurfacing faster than either Clockwork nor Firefly could figure .

"Sure come in i'll make us some tea" said the yellow cream pegasus . Already she walked into the kitchen in which the white bunny known as Angle was very concerned for her as his own heart was breaking . "It's okay angle we are just going to ask her some questions that okay with you?" asked Adam . The young bunny only nodded approval and hopped off but not before making those gestures as if saying .

'I'm watching you so don't try anything stupid' either way Clockwork shrugged it off in which he happily accepted the cup from Fluttershy likewise with Firefly . "Now um if you don't mind what do you want to know about Rainbow Dash Celestia bless her heart" said Fluttershy as she grabbed a chair with her teeth and sat in it .

"Okay now you saw your friend doing some tricks right?" asked Adam as he pulled out a notepad and pencil like a detective .

"Um yes as I was attending to my animals that day I did see her do some various looped-loops along with various barrel rolls and other fancy tricks" said Fluttershy remembering that day . "Okay now did anypony else see her come out of Sugarcube corner after she was done helping pinkie pie with 'cupcakes'?" asked Adam ready to jot down more info.

"Um we all thought she was playing a prank of hide and go seek on us but after about 8 hours we feared the worst and when I heard that her body was found I just broke down and ran as fast as I could toward my cottage" she added .

Clockwork was already jotting down the info as fast as he could write it . "Okay we know who did this to your friend" said Firefly reaching into Clockwork's saddlebag and pulling out a folder that contained the contents of the mystery killer as Fluttershy was unaware as to who it was .

Sure enough the folder was opened by Clockwork and that was when Fluttershy was so shocked that she nearly fainted from the picture of the pink Earth pony . "Believe us now?" asked Clockwork in a calm manner and yet collected .

Fluttershy was stuttering so much that she just couldn't bring herself to come to terms with her own friend doing such a terrible act toward her own friend . "It's the truth everything that you said and what your seeing right now it's all right in the document" said Firefly .

"B-b-But why ,why would she do this I thought we were her friends through thick and thin how could she" said Fluttershy getting angry . "You do believe us do you?" asked Clockwork wondering if he was on the receiving end .

"I do believe you Clockwork and you too Firefly but what you showed me made me realize that Pinkie Pie is not a friend of us …. not anymore now kindly leave" said Fluttershy as calmly as possible. "Lets go" Said Clockwork.

Sure enough the both Clockwork and Firefly had already finished there tea . Firefly collected the documents and put everything back into the folder as Fluttershy had already gone up the stairs to cry her eyes out after she was angry . "Remind me to never get on her bad side" whispered Clockwork as they both finally left the cottage and closed the door . "Good point on that" replied Firefly . In which there next stop was now 'Sweet Apple Acres' the home and friend of Applejack . "Here goes something" said Clockwork to himself .

_I am so going to regret this helping the other bearers of the elements of harmony take down one of there own friend _Thought Clockwork as they marched up the path from Fluttershy's cottage toward the farm .

Meanwhile at the farm Big Mac and Applebloom minus Applejack who wanted to be alone were working hard at bucking apple trees mostly Big Mac and Applebloom AJ however just didn't feel up to it very recently Granny Smith had passed away due to old age as it had crushed the young orange mare leaving Bigmac to take care of not only himself but his two sisters .

The red stallion saw the two approaching ponies and figured that they were ponies here to and out do them . "Now ya'll turn back ya hear-" and that was when he saw that they weren't here to out do them . "Ah'm sorry bout that it's just things have been hard on us lately with the passing of Granny Smith even on young Applebloom" said Bigmac walking up toward the the two young ponies .

"Believe us we understand but we are here to see your younger sister Applejack is she here?" asked Clockwork getting straight to the point . "Eeyup she is but careful she hasn't been herself lately" said Big mac in concern for his sister . "Believe us we understand" said Firefly .

"Now then AH'm Bigmac this here is my sister Applebloom and mah other sister Applejack who is in the farm house doing Celestia knows what" said Bigmac. "And welcome to sweet apple acres" added Applebloom .

"Thank you both,Oh I'm Clockwork and this is Firefly my partner in this investigation" said Clockwork. In which they both took off toward the farm house upon opening it they found the orange mare in a sitting position looking at old photos of Granny Smith when she was a filly .

"Excuse me are you the pony known as Applejack?" asked the young stallion . "Uh yea that's me" she said in a low voice as it was due to so much crying at her funeral .

"I'm Clockwork and this is my partner Firefly and we are investigating the death of a friend known as 'Rainbow Dash', she wasn't seen for bout 8 hours I figure also that's why we came to you to ask you a few questions to see if you knew anything at all bout that" said Clockwork getting out his notebook and flipping to a new page .

"Ahlright ah'll tell ya what ah know though don't know how much it would help ah reckon" she said getting up from her sitting position and walking toward the kitchen table Firefly saw it all her mane was a mess and it looks like she hasn't taken a shower in weeks.

"Alright sugarcube what do ya'll wanna know about RD?" asked Applejack more than ready to know who took her life . "Now Fluttershy said that she saw her doing various tricks while she was out feeding her animals that day" said Clockwork getting right to the point.

"Yea that's right ah was out bucking apples to sell in the main market so yea ah saw her doing various tricks it was after she was done it was as if she realized that she was late to help Pinkie with something as to what it was ah didn't know so ah asked Twilight and not even she knew it was like she took off and didn't even tell us what she was doing,it was after about ah'd reckon 8 hours that she didn't come out we all thought that she was playing a prank like hide and seek but we were wrong when Fluttershy found out she bolted straight for her home and was in shock that ah wanted to find the pony responsible for doing this but since the passing of Granny it's been darn near impossible to do that" said AJ as she was recalling the events .

"Oh dang ah think a shower's in order ah'll be right back" said AJ as she quickly dashed up stairs and the bathroom door slammed shut and the soon of water could be heard from down stairs .

_Rather odd I wonder … but dare I risk it but why , and can Applejack handle it all _Thought Clockwork. Sure enough he knew that he was going to regret this even more but it had to be done . By the time she was done she headed back down stairs and sure enough the next thing that came would shock and yet anger her .

"AJ what we have here may shock you and anger you" said Clockwork as he pulled out a folder containing everything that would unveil the mystery killer once and for all and shed some light on the matter . "Listen Applejack you have to believe us we have proof in which it shows Pinkie Pie as a killer if you wont listen to us then read this" said Clockwork handing her the folder .

"Alright but if yer both lying to me then i'm bucking ya into the next year yah hear" threatened Applejack . "We get it" replied Firefly. She opened it an sure enough it was true everything she read was true and right on the bit .

"It it can't be why why would she do this to us , we thought we could trust her and now she goes and does this well sugarcube you have me convinced ah think we need to show this to Twilight in hopes she would be able to figure out what's going on" said Applejack putting the peace of paper back into the folder and handing it back to Clockwork .

"Now do you believe us?" asked Firefly . In which both he and Firefly along with Applejack both galloped In full speed toward the library of course the folder was secured in a saddlebag .

They finally made it and of course Twilight also read it and was shocked at what she read the crimes everything fell right into place .

"Clockwork if this is true then I'll tell Rarity you three stay here" said Twilight taking off in full flight out of the library and toward the Carousel Boutique. "Ah mean why why would she do this ah thought we were friends" said AJ about to break down in tears for the first time .

"Go ahead Applejack let it all out" said Firefly in a soothing tone . "Yea it ain't good to keep it all bottled up like that it'll hurt ya bad" said Clockwork . Finally she broke down and just wrapped her hooves around Clockwork and just cried hard as her tears were staining his black leather trench coat he didn't care . Of course Firefly did the same thing as well she just wrapped her hooves around Applejack as well. Meanwhile Clockwork was closer to the truth than ever before . _So far so good now we have to attempt to capture the killer but that's going to be a trick in it's self but how … wait a minute TWILIGHT why didn't I think of that before _Thought Clockwork as everything fell right into place . Sure enough Twilight returned with Rarity and Fluttershy in tow and had Spike take a letter .

**Dear Princess Celestia ,**

**Apparently we found out through means of a third party two ponies by the names of Clockwork and Firefly as they are cousins of a Timelord known as Adam and a different Rainbow Dash , the thing is Princess I'm not sure if I can believe them but from what they have told and showed us it would seem that our own friend Pinkie Pie has turned on us and with now some evidence sheding some light on this matter I think it's time that we send out guards to Ponyville to attempt to capture her I'm not sure if anypony else is involved but it's possible as I don't know who I may have a sneaking suspicion that it could be anypony Rarity and Fluttershy have confirmed what both Clockwork and Firefly have approached them which is why I am going to need your help to apprehend Pinkie Pie and bring her before you and possibly her accomplice the saftey of Equestria is TOP priority also which is why I would like you to perform a memory spell to see if both Clockwork and Firefly saying is true or not **

**Your Faithful Student and Fellow Princess **

**Twilight Sparkle **

"Send it Spike" she commanded . "Sure thing Twi" replied Spike . In which he blew on it and it was gone in a puff of green smoke and was headed toward the Princess .

Up in Canterlot inside the castle the white Alicorn known as Princess Celestia received the letter from Twilight and was shocked that one of the other element bearers would do such a crime commit such an act . In which she started to write her reply but before she could do so .

"Guards!" she shouted to get a solar guards attention . "Yes your highness?" asked the guard confused . "There has been a recent murder possibly several murders in the town of Ponyville I want you to take as many guards as possible track down this killer known as Pinkie Pie and who ever her acomplice may be bring them before me as I will teleport Twilight and the the others to the castle" said Celestia .

"Understood I will have to get permission from Captain Shining Armor" replied the guard . And sure enough he headed off . And that was when she started to work on her reply for her faithful student and fellow princess . Of course Shining Armor was completely unaware of what was going until he was filled in by one of the castle guards and that was when it hit him like a tone of bricks .

"Get as many guards as possible and march into Ponyville find the killer known as Pinkie Pie and whoever who her accomplice is and bring them both before the princess she will decide the final judgment" ordered the Captain .

Sure enough he was in charge of this assignment as he rounded up as many guards as possible and they were all off toward Ponyville to apprehend Pinkie Pie and whoever works in conspiracy with her . Meanwhile back with Twilight Clockwork was explaining who he and Firefly really was and at that point Twilight got confused but was able to make sense of it all .

"Okay so let me get this straight your a Timelord and your his assistant along with two fillies ? And you travel in a box called the T.A.R.D.I.S. standing for Time and Relevention Dimension In Space ,This is shocking" said Twilight a bit confused . In which she wrote a letter to Princess Celestia explaining the whole situation and she had spike send it . In a few seconds she got a reply from her fellow Princess and mentor

_My Dear Princess and Faithful student ,_

_I already am aware of the situation at hoof and as of this moment we have the criminals being brought to Canterlot as we speak which is why I along with my sister Luna are going to teleport all of you to the castle so the human known as 'Adam Seville' can explain everything before criminals get here . Also on another note I also have brought ahead the fillies in which they explained most of it that is why I am bringing all of you … in which I only hope that Rainbow Dash his 'companion' can help fill in the the blanks for us also Luna would like to know as well _

_Signed Princess Celestia _

In which all of them were enveloped in a white bright light were gone leaving Spike confused . Meanwhile the American Doctor felt wheezy but was able to shake it off . "Now then i'd like to know what is going on here?" asked Celestia .

"Your highness so far everything is going to plan and the criminal Pinkie pie was found as was her assailant Applebloom ,also your highness one other thing Captain Shinning Armor is on his way as well as Princess Cadence" said the guard waiting to be dismissed.

"Your dismissed guard" said Celestia . Sure enough he left Rainbow filled in the gapes and Adam however did the same thing . "Now I understand your a Timelord and from a different time line and are wondering why your T.A.R.D.I.S. Was brought here right?" asked Celestia .

"wow your good and yes we would like to know what is going on here" said Adam a bit miffed . "Very well I was the one that brought you all here because you have the resources to get the job done nopony was made aware that there was a killer among them let alone one of the elements of harmony at that" said Celestia sadly .

"NO wonder my TARDIS was acting up , well your forgiven for making my TARDIS act up like that now then mind if I give the orders to have her … oh I don't' know thrown in the dungeon?" asked Adam.

"I wouldn't mind at all besides it shouldn't have happened like this" said Luna sadly walking into the thrown room with her dark blue mane flowing ever magically . "Believe me I didn't wanna do this but apparently what I found when we looked up her profile shocked us as well" said Adam .

"Listen guys it's good to see you all remember that your Rainbow Dash is free as a pegasus but she's also in your hearts and memories as well remember that" said Rainbow Dash .

"Don't ya worry none RD we will besides things just won't be the same when ya'll leave" said AJ with a frown on her face . Fluttershy was very very very quite but when she saw Dash she threw her hooves around her and cried . Twilight however shed a single tear at the reunion before her Rarity however also shed a few tears at the reunion as well.

"Listen Flutters I may not be the same Rainbow Dash that stood up for you in Flight school but she's in your heart and memory as well when you feel down look toward the sky and you may see a colorful rainbow with a rainboom as well" Rainbow Dash softly . Fluttershy looked up and smiled while shedding a few tears as well for the time in weeks .

Hours later Pinkie Pie was brought in along with Applebloom it came as a shock to her own older sister . Of course Celestia did a memory spell and was shocked at what she saw Twilight did the same spell and saw the samething as well as did Luna and Cadence all four princesses were shocked and angry .

"Guards take this filth toward the dungeon but leave the filly we are to scan her memory as well the final punishment will delivered tomorrow" ordered Adam . Sure enough Pinkie was hauled away all strapped in a cart . Sure enough Applebloom was scanned with a memory spell and that was when Scootaloo was so angry that she punched Applebloom right in the head and even kicked her as well with everything she had .

While Silverspoon wouldn't got for violence she allowed it . Of course she had a concussion and a broken hoof . "Guards haul this garbage out of here it disgusts me looking at her" said Adam in a royal manner . "Yes sir" said the guards .

Shining armor was filled in and even he too was angry at the current situation but saw the ponies or humans responsible for saving anymore ponies being chopped up and baked into the next 'batch' of baked goods .

"Hey your Adam right?" asked Shining Armor . "Yea that's me" replied the American Doctor .

"You and your companions did a great job in saving so many ponies I can't begin to thank you enough" said Shining armor softly .

"I did like anypony would do" replied Adam . "Well thank you I don't know what I would have done with out my Twily" said Shining Armor while looking toward his sister and wife .

"That's understandable but both ponies are going to be replaced and I think I know which ponies the REAL Firefly and a pony that's like Pinkie but different her name is Surprise you can find them in the white tail woods in a house I think called 'Paradise Estate' it should still be there" said Adam giving the map of Equestria that he also printed out .

" I know that they won't be able to replace either Rainbow Dash nor Pinkie but it's worth a shot" said Adam. "Thank you i'll have them brought here" said Shining Armor with his new assignment .

"Well we had better get going" said Adam as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and called his TARDIS .

"Remember Everypony never forget your Rainbow Dash I know she represents the element of Loyalty same with Pinkie remember the good times you spent with them" said Adam in which himself Rainbow Scootaloo and Silver Spoon walked toward the TARDIS and stepped inside already being humans .

The black and red TARDIS faded in and out several times before it was truly gone and on it's way back toward there own timeline . Meanwhile Shining Armor found both Firefly and Surprise and had them both brought up to speed in which they became replacements for Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie but nopony in Ponyville will ever forget what happened not a single pony …. not even the Cakes however Adam and Rainbow in a different timeline and did the right thing for once . By the time they got back it was as if they never even left . "That is ONE expereience I don't want to go through EVER again" said Rainbow with emphasis . Sure enough she along with Scootaloo and Silver Spoon all walked out of the TARDIS and headed toward town to enjoy there lives and catch up as for Adam his own journey will soon start . _Sooner or later this is going to take quite a weird turn for me as to how I don't know but something tells me in the back of my mind that these dreams I keep having are more then mere dreams that they could be a message or something of a vision that could lead me to a war of time …. a Time war to be exact _He thought in his mind however Doctor Whooves has already went through that war and fought in it and forgetting the past the American Doctor is about to experience it for the first time in his life through dreams visions of the Time war . Something that he has never went through in his life before .

_**The End **_

**A/N: Hello Everypony as your no doubt aware this short will be bridging the gap between Episodes two and three Episode 2 is still in the works episode three will either be based in the ST or any universe as to which one i'm unsure maybe I could I could take some suggestions send them in via review and i'll pick the next one for that episode till then my fellow reviewers . Onwards and Upwards! :)**


End file.
